One & Only
by Sui-AliRs
Summary: Porque por fin ella ya no podía luchar contra sus sentimientos, él era y sería siempre el ÚNICO. Inspirado en la canción de Adele One & Only One Shot


**HOLA HOLA!**

Bueno, éste es mi primer **Scor X Lily**, así que estoy muerta de susto jajaja, la verdad he leido a unas escritoras maravillosas y dije: Bah, para qué trato de dar patadas de ahogado xD pero empecé a obsesionarme con una canción y mi mente inmediatamente se imaginaba una historia con éstos 2 personajes, así que la dejé volar y tarán ésto salió. Obviamente inspirado en la maravillosa y fantástica canción de _**Adele- One & Only**_ (Qué mujer para componer con sentimiento) O_O

Igual ésto pues quería que fuera un regalo especial para **jhl89** por qué... qué mejor inspiración que tus fics?

Espero que la disfruten :)

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y la canción One & Only no me pertenecen, única y exclusivamente la trama.**

* * *

**One & Only**

* * *

—Tranquila Lily, sólo respira— La peli roja se decía así misma mientras caminaba en círculos inhalando y exhalado, batiendo sus manos en un fallido intento de dejar atrás sus nervios. Tomar decisiones no era fácil, Merlín sabía que no, pero por fin estaba lista.

¿Por cuánto había tenido que pasar para llegar a éste momento?

Con pasos firmes salió y bajó las gradas de su casa, allí en la sala estaba su familia, los amaba, ellos tal vez ni imaginaban qué tanto, pero no podía renunciar ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Mamá, Papá, James y Albus— Con voz suave y temerosamente firme, los llamó.

—Sucede algo cariño?—El gran Harry Potter preguntó sin una pizca de confusión, su corazón ni siquiera se imaginaba los pensamientos de su pequeña, aquella que ahora tenía 17.

Para sus hermanos las cosas eran miradas con otra perspectiva, igualmente para Ginny, que entendía por completo el significado de esa reunión.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de la aludida. Luna miraba significativamente a cada uno de ellos como suplicando perdón, sus manos puestas en puño y un gran silencio fue la respuesta que los Potter recibieron.

—Los amo más que a mi vida— sentenció la menor de la casa mientras que una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos.

—Nosotros también, querida, no tienes que llorar ó sentirte mal—pronunció con tacto la madre de la chica.

—No van a odiarme?—y más gotas salinas rodaban por su rostro

—Nadie lo haría enana—soltó con una sonrisa Albus. Él entendía cada presión que esos 2 tenían y que sin duda alguna estaban muriendo en vida por el temor de su hermana.

—Claro que no lo haríamos Lilian, pero por las dudas no regreses en un tiempo—soltó James en tono de burla ocasionando la mirada de enojo por parte de su hno y su madre.

En cambio para Lily fue como romper el peso en su corazón.

—Alguien me puede explicar qué sucede?— declaró dudoso el jefe de familia.

—Papá, yo… realmente no quería, lo intenté y me negué. Pero simplemente no pude, esto ganó y yo perdí— respondió la de ojos cafés mientras depositaba una mano en su corazón.

—No entiendo cariño, contra quién perdiste ó qué intentaste— Su padre le hablaba con amor y preocupación, esa de quien no comprende nada.

—Siempre dijiste que mi felicidad era lo más importante y que mientras yo sonriera tú serías feliz—

—Claro que sí, eso dije—

Los demás miembros se mantenían callados escuchando a los 2 Potter; el mayor y la menor.

—Qué pasa si lo que me hace feliz, no te hace feliz a ti, tú podrías aceptarme y quererme?—

—Siempre cariño, sin importar qué, yo quiero tu felicidad—

—Lo prometes— preguntó dudosa

—Lo prometo cariño— dijo sonriendo quie fue "el niño que vivió"

—Gracias Papá—Lily saltó a los brazos de su padre y lo rodeo.

Un confundido Harry la abrazó de vuelta sin entender la situación.

Ya vuelvo, dijo la peli roja tras soltarse del abrazo de su padre y correr a buscar un traslador.

Ante la sonrisa de uno, suspiros y confusiones de los otros, desapareció.

Llegó al Jardín esplendoroso, caminó conociendo cada pequeño detalle de ahí, recorrió el lugar hasta llegar a la zona sur y pararse frente a un balcón, suspiró, sacó su varita, conjuró un hechizo y la puso en su garganta. Su corazón se aceleró instantáneamente mientras ella comenzó a cantar.

_**You've been on my mind** - Tu has estado en mi mente_  
_**I grow fonder every day**, - Yo cada día te aprecio mas_  
_**lose myself in time just thinking of your face** - Me pierdo en el tiempo de solo pensar en tu rostro_  
_**God only knows why it's taking me so long** - Solo Dios sabe porque me esta tomando tanto tiempo_  
_**to let my doubts go** - Despejar mis dudas_  
_**You're the only one that I want** - Pero tú eres el único que quiero_

Las memorias recorrían su mente, la gran amistad de años y años. La confianza, las bromas, las lágrimas recibidas por los hombros de los otros, después las sonrisas que comenzaron a robarle el sueño, los abrazos que le erizaban la piel, los labios dulces que anhelaba besar.

I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before- No se porque tengo miedo  
ya había estado aquí antes  
Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,- Cada sentimiento, cada palabra,  
lo he imaginado todo  
You never know if you never try to forget your past- Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas  
olvidar tu pasado  
And simply be mine - Y simplemente ser mío

Luego aparecían los momentos en que él tenía a alguien, cuando sonreía, cuando le contaba que tanto amaba aquella chica y su corazón se rompía, mientras su rostro se obligaba a sonreir.

___**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only** - Te reto a dejarme ser tuya , y solo la única_  
_**Promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms**- Te prometo que soy digna de estar en tus brazos_  
_**So come on and give me the chance**- Así que vamos y dame la oportunidad_  
_**To prove that I'm the one who can** - De probar que soy la única que puede_  
_**Walk that mile**- Caminar esta milla_  
_**Until the end starts** - Hasta el final del comienzo_.

Y ella seguía cantando con su alma, declarándole su decisión. Cuánto dolor había tenido en su corazón cuando se había enterado que sus padres lo iban a comprometer y que él no se había negado? Pero allí estaba, renunciando al miedo que le daba la sola idea de estar enamorada del hijo de los Malfoy, que absurdo sonaba que importara el apellido.

_**Have I been on your mind?** - He estado en tu mente?_  
_**You hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time** - Te aferras a cada palabra que digo, te pierdes en el tiempo_  
_**At the mention of my name, will I ever know** - Cada vez que mencionas mi nombre_  
_**How it feels to hold you close** - Alguna vez sabré como se siente tenerte tan cerca?_  
_**And have you tell me which ever road I chose you'll go** - Y tener que preguntarte, qué camino escogerías_

Cuando empezó a salir aquella estrofa la sonrisa se marco en su rostro, era como vivir nuevamente el momento en que por primera vez él la había besado, ó cuando le había tomado la mano derecha y la puso con cuidado en su pecho, dejándolo encima del corazón, uno que latía ferozmente mientras en su oído él susurraba… _Lo oyes decir Te amo._

_**I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before** - No se porque tengo miedo__ ya había estado aquí antes_  
_**Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,**- Cada sentimiento, cada palabra,_ _lo he imaginado todo_  
_**You never know if you never try to forget your past**- Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas_ _olvidar tu pasado_  
_**And simply be mine** - Y simplemente ser mío._

Sus ojos se abrieron y se encontraron con unos grises que la miraban desde aquella ventana, aquel rostro no tenía expresión alguna y el miedo volvió a crecer en su interior, recordando que ella le había dejado porque no quería lastimar a su papá, aún mientras él le rogaba y se abrazaba a ella pidiéndole que no lo dejara, que ambos romperían las barreras de lo que se supone _podía _ y _ no podía _ ser. Pero ella le había dado la espalda y parecía que ahora él se la daría a ella.

_**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only** - Te reto a dejarme ser tuya , y solo la única_  
_**Promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms**- Te prometo que soy digna de estar en tus brazos_  
_**So come on and give me the chance**- Así que vamos y dame la oportunidad_  
_**To prove that I'm the one who can** - De probar que soy la única que puede_  
_**Walk that mile**- Caminar esta milla_  
_**Until the end starts** - Hasta el final del comienzo_.

Al lado del chico se paró una mujer hermosa y elegante con una sonrisa dibujada mientras que a la derecha de aquella mujer, la copia un poco más adulta de Scorpius, quien también le miraba indescifrablemente. Tenía miedo pero demostraría que ella podría dejarlo todo por él sin importar lo que dijeran los demás.

_**I know it ain't easy**- Lo sé no es fácil_  
_**Giving up your heart** - Renunciar a tu corazón_  
_**I know it ain't easy**- Lo sé no es fácil_  
_**Giving up your heart** - Renunciar a tu corazón_

Y pronunciaba cada palabra recordando que él decía lo mismo: _Lily, sé que no es fácil renunciar a tu familia porque los amas, pero tu y yo lograremos que todos nos acepten, verás como al final seremos felices_. Ojalá hubiese aceptado aquellas palabras antes, no un mes y medio al saber que él se comprometería con una aristócrata de otro colegio.

(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've earned it) – Nadie es perfecto, créeme lo he aprendido  
I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart – Sé que no es fácil, renunciar a tu corazón  
(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've earned it) – Nadie es perfecto, créeme lo he aprendido  
I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart – Sé que no es fácil, renunciar a tu corazón

Pero allí estaba aceptando sus errores, porque de verdad lo desconocido daba mucho miedo y su temor más grande fue imaginar una vida sin él.

_**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only** - Te reto a dejarme ser tuya , y solo la única_  
_**Promise I'm worth it to hold in your arms**- Te prometo que soy digna de estar en tus brazos_  
_**So come on and give me the chance**- Así que vamos y dame la oportunidad_  
_**To prove that I'm the one who can** - De probar que soy la única que puede_  
_**Walk that mile**- Caminar esta milla_  
_**Until the end starts** - Hasta el final del comienzo_.

La pequeña Potter terminó de cantar, bajó su varita, la puso en su bolsillo mientras que sonreía libremente. Sin importar que sucediera ya no podría decir que se arrepentía de lo que no hizo. Levantó su vista para encontrarse con una fría mirada, estaba tan apuesto como siempre, en un traje negro y una camisa blanca, su cabello perfectamente peinado brillando al sol, su piel blanca como la nieve y más puro que el aire. Al hombre más sincero que había conocido ella lo había dañado. Se veía más delgado y con un ceño fruncido. Todo por su egoísmo, y se odió por eso, recordando que ella se veía igual o peor; notables ojeras bajo sus ojos y más delgada que nunca.

Esa mirada impasible le atravesó el alma y entonces entendió que lo había perdido para siempre. Respiró profundo para no llorar bajando la mirada al suelo, dio media vuelta y caminó en busca del traslador.

Paso a paso se desmoronaba y un agujero crecía en su pecho. Llegó a donde había puesto el objeto, mirando el fin de su única oportunidad de ser feliz irse con el día. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer en aquél lugar, así que se reclinó para tocar el traslador cuando una voz jadeante la detuvo

—Huyendo de nuevo Potter— preguntó con respiraciones entre cortadas el rubio

Lily se sobre saltó y su corazón latió sin cansancio. No había necesidad de girarse para saber quien era, y así la hubiera, no podía imaginar el dolor de sostenerle la mirada.

—Es de mala educación darle la espalda a quien te habla, también no responderle y romperle el corazón—

Luna tembló ante las últimas palabras y se mordió el labio para no llorar. Él la odiaba ya todo estaba perdido.

Pero tú siempre has sido una mal educada.

Entonces Scorpius le tomó la mano y la haló hacia él abrazándola a su cuerpo como si ella fuera aire y éste escapara de sus pulmones.

—Creo que tengo debilidad por los desplantes, porque lo único que puedo hacer es amarte más— susurró él dulcemente en el oído de la chica.

—Acepto tu reto de demostrarme que mereces estar en mis brazos.—Pronunció mientras la miraba a los ojos. —Ya lo sabes. Tú también eres la única para mí Lily, siempre lo serás.—

Con sus manos le tomó el rostro a la chica uniendo sus labios en un beso que ya no tendría miedos, excusas y mejor aún _final_.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y sería bueno leer sus críticas y recomendaciones, haber sí algún día hago algo más decente ^^

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

See U :D

**Att: Sui-AliRs**


End file.
